User talk:Cinderstar of ThunderClan
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Warrior Cat RP Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopptastic Who's in the wiki? "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 06:40, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Can I have a few cats? "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 06:43, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Ivypool, Dewkit, Jayfeather, and Dustpelt. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 18:00, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Should I make ShadowClan for u? "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 18:10, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Right now I'm making RiverClan, and I'm going to edit ShadowClan. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 18:16, June 29, 2012 (UTC) okay "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 18:11, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Hey, I'm here to help :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Would you like me to bring any templates and or pages (IE rules, policies and sucj) from ILWW? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:23, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yerps, I'm helping RedPandaPotter with her wiki, so it'll be a little bit before I add them, but I will in like....15 minutes :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:30, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I'm going to claim them soon :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:35, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'm done with Panda untill she gets back on, now I'm on to helping this wiki :) So...what kinda templates do you want again? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:42, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Would you like me to make an info box for each clan, or just one for every clan? and Can I pweese have Cloudtail, he's meh favorite original kitty, and he's tied with Rock and Jayfeather for fav of all time. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:48, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much!!! I'll be the bestest Cloudtail there ever was lol *tackle hugglez* [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:54, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I have to finish up my user page, and I'll make/add those templates :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Chu leik meh sigge? Lol [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:02, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Do you like Lady Gaga? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Cinder, I was wondering if I can have Graymist, Willowshine, and Reedwhisker. Ducksplash 18:21, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, it's done. sure BLANKClan Cat [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Ohhh, I have a song that I like by her, but was never published on a CD. And I mean like ThunderClan Cat. blank as in which ever clan's template you want. Should I make a SkyClan one? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:46, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'm also making the Wiki Nav Bar. I have a clan section, but I need the leader, deputy, and medicine cat of each clan....can you give me their names? And I guess I'll need a SkyClan one. Should I add StarClan and the Dark Forest? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:49, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, thanks I'd like Brackenfur, Rosepetal, and Bumblestripe Ducksplash 19:54, July 10, 2012 (UTC) No probelms :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:58, July 10, 2012 (UTC) =) Thanks Ducksplash 20:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Also, do you mind if I start making some more of the character pages for RiverClan and ShadowClan, and WindClan? Ducksplash 20:08, July 10, 2012 (UTC) No, Problem! Ducksplash 20:12, July 10, 2012 (UTC) It's done [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:20, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Can I have Squirrleflight, Blackstar, Ashfoot, and Echosong? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:23, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and may I take a few more characters? Ducksplash 20:28, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Do I need to message you?, or do I just take them. owo Ducksplash 20:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks.... I kinda already did it tho .-. sorry We've been RPing on ThunderClan :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok, thanks =) Ducksplash 20:32, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Yay! :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cinder! I made a favicon (It wont show up for three days tho) and a word mark, do you like them? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 00:37, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Yay! I dont think I have, and if I haven't, would you like me to change to you have a new message notice? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 21:08, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, it's done, do you like it? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 21:13, July 13, 2012 (UTC) (: [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 21:17, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thanks. Splash 00:31, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Cinder :D Hey, Wassup? When are you moving again? Look here and post a comment if the due date is alright with you? Also, on ILWW, there will be a monthly Staff meeting at the end of everymonth starting in August, shhould we do that on here? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 22:39, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cinder ^L^ Hey Cinder, I'm considering joining this wiki. How does it work? o3o 23:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey! I hope you like your new house and camp :) We'll start the warriors collab on ILWW when you get back :) Also, I'm think about how to start the rose war (You still remember it xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:32, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Lol, okay :D I pormise we'll start it soon, but it might be really drawn back (like, maybe only two characters each, also, if you dont remember, or if I didnt tell you, it's now just one book...maybe a sequel or something, but for now, only one book). So...whats up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:56, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Yay! I replied on ThunderClan's pages :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Should we have a plot and/or gathering page? And will we allow other clans to be made? (Just asking cause when you leave it'll be Me and Crystal running this site...I think xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:05, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay! :) I'll try to get the other clans up to snuff by the time you get back. I wont let people make new groups or whatever untill you get back, that way you can decide :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:16, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll lock it so only admins can edit until you get back :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:22, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Imma go get some Riverclan cats :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:30, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Lol, between you and Ducky, there where barely any cats left xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:34, July 19, 2012 (UTC) May I have in RiverClan: *Icewing *Mallownose *Duskfur ThunderClan: *Icecloud *Blossomfall *Daisy *Spiderleg *Lionblaze ShadowClan: *Rowanclaw *Smokefoot *Applefur *Ferretclaw *Kinfur *Dewkit (can she become MCA?) *Sparrowkit Oh, and WindClan (it's not open yet, but can I request these?): *Furzepelt *Ashfoot *Crowfeather *Whitetail Thanks, Cinder xD 21:22, July 19, 2012 (UTC) *Until I get a better siggie* It's fine tho :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi, sorry I was inactive for the last few days. I'll be more active. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 01:08, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry... [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:00, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I commented :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:58, August 9, 2012 (UTC) (: [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 01:10, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I was busy. I dont think Chat's working on here, wanna do it on ILWW? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 01:49, August 10, 2012 (UTC) The Picture's on chat work :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 02:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Like meh new siggie? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 02:23, August 10, 2012 (UTC) It's from P!nk's new single for her new CD coming in september :DDDDD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 02:25, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah :) Lady Gaga's new album, ARTPOP, comes on before next spring too :D I'm sooooo happy :DDD *throws confetii) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 02:30, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I forgot about WindClan, so I just made it. I added everything, except the Territory. Can you list it for me? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 17:42, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thankies :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 17:47, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't remember asking, but sure, I will :) I'll go claim her now [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 15:20, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (: [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 15:25, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I will, I promise. I'm just soooo busy, school just started for me and I ALREADY have 6 projects due Dx It is, but I'll try to be active. Sorting Haylee needs to be sorted on Hogwarts and the Wizarding World Roleplay Wiki. 14:40, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplaying I will start roleplaying in a few days once I get less busy. Splash 08:21, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm in NY... [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 04:21, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I made up an apprentice in RiverClan. Could Mistystar mentor him? ☾☆Crystal ☾☆ 23:23, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay. ☾☆Crystal ☾☆ 23:25, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm Silverfang, and I was wondering if I could join a Clan? Thanks! [[User:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang']][[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'' May StarClan Light Your Path]] 20:51, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I made you Onestar's RPer. I'd have done it, but I'm already Deputy, and meddy cat too (i think), and we only want Admins for leaders so....if you dont want if, you/I can change it :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me''' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 16:59, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Lol, and no, I dont really think me need one. There's not that many users yet :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 21:27, August 28, 2012 (UTC) So what's up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 21:30, August 28, 2012 (UTC) AWWWW :( that sucks at least you've at this long, this is my thrid week Dx [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 21:36, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Yay for friends :D I like your user pic :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 21:43, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I finished White a long time ago, and now I'm slowly playing black xD I have a set team I'm training :D I'll tell you if you want. If your stuck, this (http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Main_Page) site might help :) I use it alot, plus it gives Pokemon news :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 21:50, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm training a Servine, and Tranquill, a Whirlipede, an Archen, a Dwebble, and, I dont have it yet casue I'm still at Gym 4 (the one with the "rollercoasters"), but a Joltik :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 22:08, August 28, 2012 (UTC) The ones that are shaped like Dragons? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 22:10, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Ohhhhh, I know which one your talking about now :) Thats are you stuck on the puzzle? or a battle? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 22:19, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Heck yeah! Try to get a water pokemon, they're type effective against ground :) and heck yes! I give most of them warrior names, and my start is always the leader >:D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 22:24, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 22:28, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! The male Tranquill, when they evolve, look so much better than the females :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 22:36, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Lucky D: Mine are old 26 - 29 *is jelly* lol :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 22:39, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Which ever is female, thats what the egg will be :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 20:06, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but Ducklett can learn fly which is helpful [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 16:20, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh....well, it can learn surf :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 19:58, August 30, 2012 (UTC) So whats up? I think it might be your turn for SOTP [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 19:21, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Nope, it's moss, but your next :D Cool :D What color? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 19:46, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I wish I could die my hair [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 19:58, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Either purple and teal, or periwinkle and crimson :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 20:35, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Thankies :D Those are my top four favorite colors :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 20:54, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Yay for the blue spercurm :D lol xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 00:19, September 1, 2012 (UTC) So whats up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 00:16, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Yay :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 00:26, September 3, 2012 (UTC)